Vending device enables dispensing products or items such as snacks, beverages, tickets or any other products or services to the customers automatically once the customer inserts currency coins or notes into the said vending device. Such devices typically contain a number of different products/services from which the consumer may choose a desired product/service to be vend by the vending device. After inserting the appropriate amount of money into the vending device and entering a product selection, the selected goods are dispensed to the consumer. Various vending devices are usually installed in airports, railway stations, pubs, cafés, shopping malls, other publicly accessible buildings and streets to provide easy access to the users.
Some vending devices allow the customer to pay by swiping credit cards or any other type of smart card. But, one may find it annoying to carry all the cards every time as most of the transactions are done by using cashless payment methods such as digital wallets, internet banking etc. Further, the vending devices available today enables transactions in accordance with a specific protocol thereby limiting the transactions supported by the said specific protocol such as MDB/VCCS/BDV, and the like. The primary function of these protocols is to convert cash/electronic money to “credit to the device”. Though the primary function of these protocols is to facilitate the consumer transactions, optionally, these protocols may be capable of holding auxiliary information including compartment and tray of product selection, success and/or failure of the vending machine in dispensing a product or a service, and the like. Further, if any of the specific protocol does not support a particular online transaction means, the vending device itself has to be replaced with another vending device to support a specific online transaction means as desired. Therefore, the existing vending device lack providing flexible payment options to the user. Additionally, since the user must manually select the product from the multiple products, there is a chance of erroneously selecting other product by the user which she didn't wish to purchase/order on the vending device thereby resulting in dispending of incorrect product to the user.